Movie Magic
|prodcode=26B |season=3 |episode=11 |wish=Help making a film |writer=Scott Fellows Jack Thomas |storyboard=Ian Graham |director=Wincat Alcala Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) March 1, 2002 (US) January 27, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Clapperboard |previous=Odd Jobs |next=Abra-Catastrophe! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 }} Movie Magic is the eleventh episode of Season 3. Plot Timmy enters the Dimm-a-dance Film Festival to impress Trixie Tang. Making a movie with his buddies is fun, but Timmy has no chance to win and impress Trixie unless he leaves his pals on the cutting room floor and uses some magically assisted footage instead. Will Timmy Leaves his friends Just To Impress A Girl ? Synopsis Timmy is attempting to get Trixie Tang's attention, but she scoffs him every time. Timmy asks Chester and A.J. a way to get Trixie to notice him, but they have no ideas other than Timmy humiliating himself. Timmy notices the annual Dimmadance Film Festival is going on at a nearby theater. Chet Ubetcha is interviewing Sylvester Calzone, a Dimmy-award winning actor and critic puncher. Sylvester accidentally punches out Chet, and Trixie looks at him with dreamy eyes. Since Trixie likes critic punching film makers, Timmy decides that he is going to make a movie with Chester and A.J. Timmy goes back to his house and asks his parents if he could use the video camera, but they say no because they are filming a documentary called "Stupid questions our son asks us". They want to film a movie to submit to the Film Festival too. In his bedroom, Wanda offers help but Timmy says that because it's a film competition, Da Rules won't allow fairy magic to help him. Wanda checks Da Rules and sees that although they cannot help Timmy, they can be his film equipment. Cosmo and Wanda poof into a sound recorder and camera respectively. fails to gain Trixie's attention.]] That night, Timmy invites Trixie and the other students over to his tree house for the premiere screening of his new film. The film features Elmer and Sanjay badly reenacting scenes from 2 movies, Gladiator and Star Wars. At one point in the movie Doidle attacks Sanjay. Timmy and his friends thought it was great, but everyone else left in disgust. Timmy sadly walks through the town at night when he passes by the movie theater. Trixie and everyone else went to go see the premiere of Tad and Chad's new movie, a corruption of Hamlet starring Arnold Schwartzengerman (a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger). Timmy hopes that if the movie is as bad as his, Trixie will give him another look. But the movie makes the audience laugh, cry, gasp, and they applaud at end of it much to Timmy's dismay. They like it so much that they stand up and applaud for two weeks straight. Back at home, Timmy is depressed that his movie stinks compared to Tad and Chad, and his fairies cannot help him. Wanda hints that while they cannot help Timmy directly, that does not mean they cannot bring him to where the action is so that he can film it. Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy back millions of years ago so that he can film actual dinosaurs fighting. At the same time, a comet descends from the sky and crashes into the Earth, but it is a dud and does not destroy the dinosaurs, so Timmy wishes up Sylvester Calzone and he beats up the dinosaurs. Then during Roman times, Timmy films an actual gladiator battle. In order to make things more interesting, Timmy wishes Sylvester Calzone into the scene again and he beats up a lion. The third part is the trench run scene from Star Wars, although Timmy replaces the whiny spaceship pilot with Sylvester Calzone again. Timmy's friends are upset that they were replaced, and walk away sadly when Timmy shows them the movie and tells them that its better than the old one, and it will make just Timmy, not all of them, Trixie-impressing, critic punching Dimmy award winners. Timmy's friends leave and Timmy begins to feel regret as Wanda scolds him for his selfish actions. At the award ceremony, Timmy's movie is played and it turns out he submitted the same old cruddy version he filmed with his friends. Everyone in the audience starts laughing for two weeks straight, much to Timmy's annoyance because his movie wasn't supposed to be funny. Sylvester Calzone tells Timmy that everyone is laughing because his movie stinks, to which Timmy replies "What are you a critic?" and then Sylvester Calzone starts punching himself. Timmy ends up winning the Dimmy for best film comedy, and promises his friends he will never abandon them again. Then he abandons them to go talk to Trixie, but she is uninterested in his award because it was in comedy, "the lowest form of entertainment next to animation". Tad and Chad remark that they only did a movie because they are rich, bored, and have nothing else to do. They both decide to become rock stars next, and Trixie realizes she is suddenly into rock stars. Timmy asks if he would have a shot if he was a rock star, and his parents cheer when they film it for their own sequel of "Stupid Questions our son asks us " called"Stupid Questions Our Son asks Other People". Sylvester Calzone passes by in the background, saying "Is that the best I got!?" as he beats himself up across the stage. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Tad *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Veronica / Chad *Kevin Michael Richardson as Emperor / Technician / Arnold Schwartzengerman *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. *Dee Bradley Baker as Sanjay / Elmer / Wing Pilot *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Bus Driver / Sylvester Calzone / Gladiator *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang External links * *Movie Magic transcript at Scribd de:Und der Gewinner ist… Category:Episodes Category:Season 3